Gilmore girls trifft Fringe
by callisto24
Summary: Lorelei Gilmore begegnet unvermutet Olivia Dunham.


Titel: Gilmore girls trifft Fringe

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Fringe/Gilmore girls

Charactere: Lorelei/Olivia, Rory, Jess und Luke werden erwähnt.

Genre: Crossover, Femslash

Rating: PG-13

Anmerkungen: Spielt nach Gilmore girls und während oder vor Fringe. Keine Spoiler.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.

* * *

Lorelei langweilte sich. Sie langweilte sich entsetzlich.

Zwei Tage musste sie noch tot schlagen, zwei Tage, die sie eigentlich mit Rory verbringen wollte. Aber wie immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen, und Lorelei konnte nicht anders, als Jess die Schuld dafür zu geben.

Auf ihn war noch nie Verlass gewesen, und der Moment, als Rory zu ihr gekommen war, um ihr davon zu erzählen wie sie nach all den Jahren erkannt hatte, dass er es war, den sie immer lieben würde, und den sie zu heiraten gedachte, war Lorelei aus allen Wolken gefallen.

Sicher, mit Rorys Männern war es immer ein Tanz gewesen, aber dass ihre Tochter eines Tages ausgerechnet mit Jess ernste Absichten verfolgen werde, das erstaunte sie noch immer.

Natürlich war sie froh, dass es nicht Logan war.

Und selbst mit Dean kam sie auf keinen guten Fuß mehr, aber Jess war eine Kategorie für sich.

Langsam ging Lorelei an den Schaufenstern entlang, versuchte Interesse für die Auslagen aufzubringen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrer Tochter und Jess.

Luke war natürlich begeistert gewesen. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch immer eine Schwäche für den Jungen, egal wie sehr er dies abstritt. Und vor allem seitdem Jess ihm nicht mehr auf der Pelle saß, ließ Lukes Überzeugung nicht nach, dass sein Neffe dabei war genau den Weg zu machen, den das Schicksal ihm bestimmte.

So schön das auch war, er musste diesen Weg doch nicht mit Rory machen. Nicht ausgerechnet mit dem Menschen, der ihr alles bedeutete.

Lorelei seufzte.

Und natürlich konnte man sich nun auf nichts mehr verlassen.

Sie hatte die Tage in Boston gebucht, um den ersten Hochzeitstag mit ihrer Tochter und dem Schwiegersohn zu feiern, nur um festzustellen, dass die beiden urplötzlich abgereist waren.

Rory konnte ihr so oft sie auch wollte erklären, dass es sich um die wichtigste Reportage ihres Lebens handelte, dass diese Chance unvergleichlich war, und dass sie selbst Jess händeringend darum gebeten hatte, mitzukommen, Lorelei blieb dennoch davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem Mann um die treibende Kraft hinter ihren zerstörten Plänen handelte.

Sie blieb stehen, betrachtete ihre schicken, doch dem Wetter nicht unbedingt angemessenen Schuhe. Kein Wunder, dass sie kalte Füße hatte.

Lorelei blickte an ihrem Spiegelbild vorbei und erkannte, dass sie vor einem Café stand. Kaffee war niemals verkehrt, und so legte sie den Kopf schief und versuchte mehr von dem Inneren zu erkennen, zu entscheiden, ob es ihrem Geschmack zusagte.

Das tat es nicht. Eigentlich wirkte die Einrichtung viel zu vornehm, viel zu sehr wie die Einrichtung eines Restaurants, das Emily gewählt hätte.

Und doch ging Lorelei nicht daran vorbei. Und das lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass sie SIE sah. Durch das Fenster, durch das spiegelnde Glas starrte diese Frau sie an.

Lorelei versuchte zu lächeln, oberflächlich, beiläufig, so wie es ihre Art war, rasch mit vielen Worten, Gesten und Mienen um sich zu werfen. Zumeist erhielt sie daraufhin die Reaktion, die sie sich wünschte, erkannte spontan, was ihr nächster Schritt sein sollte.

Doch dieses Mal gelang es ihr nicht. Dieses Mal war sie gefesselt.

Die Frau war schön. Ihr blondes Haar fiel schlicht und glatt an den Seiten ihres schmalen Gesichtes herab. Sie war in Loreleis Alter, vielleicht ein wenig jünger.

Ihre Augen saßen schräg in dem hellhäutigen Gesicht, und obwohl Lorelei deren Farbe nicht erkennen konnte, war sie doch davon überzeugt, dass auch diese einen hellen Ton trugen.

Die Frau war schön. Und sie starrte Lorelei an, gerade, intensiv, beinahe, als wollte sie etwas von ihr, als erwarte sie eine Reaktion, ein Geschehen, etwas anderes, als Lorelei, die still und bewegungslos, wie gelähmt vor dem Fenster stand, und zurücksah.

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken herab und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, ohne dass sie es merkte in einer stummen Frage.

Angestarrt zu werden war eine Sache, Lorelei war das gewohnt, es gehörte zu ihrem Job an der Rezeption.

Dennoch war dieser Blick anders, mehr als intensiv, eher prüfend, fragend und in stummer Erwartung.

Aber Lorelei war keine Frau, die sich mit ungelösten Fragen zufrieden gab. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese Frage in einer derart hübschen Verpackung vor ihr stand.

Sie nickte der Blonden zu, als verstünde sie worum es dieser ginge, und begab sich entschlossen zum Eingang des Cafés.

Kaum bemerkte sie, wie sich die Augen der Frau weiteten. Kaum spürte sie den Luftzug hinter sich, oder hörte das Quietschen der Reifen, die gerade neben dem Gehsteig bremsten, als sie auch schon umgerissen wurde, zur Seite gestoßen, während die Hölle losbrach.

Schüsse fielen, Glasscheiben splitterten, schrille Schreie gellten schmerzhaft in Loreleis Ohren, als sie instinktiv ihr Gesicht schützte, noch im Verlauf des Sturzes.

Unsanft prallte sie auf das harte Pflaster, unabsichtliche Tritte beschlagener Stiefel trafen sie, bis Lorelei sich auf ihren Knie und Ellbogen zusammenkauerte, während die Scherben und Schreie an ihr vorbeirieselten. Sie wagte es kaum, Luft zu holen, wagte nicht aufzusehen. Auch dann nicht, als Stille einkehrte. Unerwartet, beinahe drückend.

Sie kauerte, bis sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Eine Frauenstimme, klangvoll und gleichzeitig entschieden, drang an Loreleis Ohr.

„Ja", flüsterte sie, und fühlte sich selbst überrumpelt von der Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

Das war sie nicht, das war nicht Lorelei Gilmore, die in jeder Situation und für jeden Fall ein keckes Wort parat hatte.

Sie sah auf, und blickte in die aufmerksamen, schrägen Augen der Frau, die sie vorher angesehen hatte.

Olivia Dunham sah auf die Frau hinab, die langsam ihren Kopf hob und sich umsah.

Für einen Augenblick nur, für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Fremde in den Fall verwickelt sein könnte. So auffallend, wie sie stehengeblieben war, wie sie nach ihr gesehen hatte, als wüsste sie, dass Olivia keine Koffeinabhängige war, die überteuerte Cafés frequentierte, sondern ahnte, dass hinter ihrer Anwesenheit mehr steckte.

Doch nun, als sie in das erblasste Gesicht sah, die irritiert blinzelnden blauen Augen, die sich noch auffallend rasch bewegende Brust, verstand die Agentin nicht mehr, wie sie auch nur einen Augenblick so hatte denken können.

Sie streckte Lorelei ihre Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte Olivia, während sie der anderen aufhalf. „Sie sind nur mitten in einen Polizeieinsatz geraten."

Olivia lächelte leicht, und Lorelei blinzelte stärker, als sie bemerkte, wie sich das Gesicht verwandelte, einen sanften Zug erhielt.

Sie klopfte sich den Straßenstaub von ihrem Rock, atmete einmal tief durch, sah dann wieder auf und lächelte zurück.

„Das ist typisch für mich. Ich wollte nur einen Kaffee."

Olivia neigte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das ist das Mindeste, was wir Ihnen schuldig sind."

*

Der Kaffee aus dem Automaten war grauenvoll, aber Lorelei schlürfte ihn dennoch dankbar. Immerhin saß ihr der Schreck noch in den Knochen, da durfte sie nicht wählerisch sein.

Und dann gab es ihr einen Grund noch etwas länger in diesem Büro zu bleiben, auf diesem Revier oder welch ein Bereich von welcher Organisation auch immer das war, der diese Frau angehörte.

Die Frau, die der eigentliche Grund war, warum sie ihre Aussage in die Länge gezogen hatte, und nun immer noch keine Möglichkeit fand, sich, obwohl deutlich entlassen, endgültig zu verabschieden.

Lorelei beobachtete Olivia durch die Glasscheiben, sah zu, wie diese ihr blondes Haar zurückstrich, wie sie intensiv mit ihrem Vorgesetzten diskutierte, einen Computer befragte, Ausdrucke erstellte und Telefonate führte.

Und all diese Zeit nahm Olivia nicht die geringste Notiz von Loreleis Anwesenheit. Lorelei wusste nicht einmal, ob die Blonde diese bemerkte.

Bis auf die Freundlichkeit gleich nach dem Einsatz und der Fahrt hierher, hatte Olivia die Dunkelhaarige keines Blickes gewürdigt, und so wie es aussah, hatte sie auch nicht vor, an ihrem Verhalten etwas zu ändern.

Bis sie auf einmal die Akten zuschlug, in denen sie soeben noch gewühlt hatte, und mit raschem Schritt den Raum verließ.

Das Lächeln, das Lorelei zuvor nur angedeutet wahrgenommen hatte, verbreiterte sich zusehends.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie noch da sind", sagte sie, als sie sich Lorelei genähert hatte.

„Und ich habe gehofft, dass Sie so hoffen", antwortete Lorelei, knüllte ihren Becher zusammen und warf ihn in den Abfalleimer.

„Es tut mir leid – wegen all dem hier." Olivia vollführte eine vage Geste, die sowohl den Raum, das Gebäude, als auch den gesamten Einsatz miteinschloss.

Lorelei lächelte nun zurück, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Alles in allem kann ich doch froh sein, heil aus der Sache herausgekommen zu sein."

„Allerdings." Olivia senkte den Kopf. „Wir warten schon seit Tagen auf den großen Knall. Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt passiert ist… ist…"

„Mein persönliches Glück", ergänzte Lorelei. „Ich bin nur froh, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist."

„Das ist es", lächelte Olivia. „Und das nächste Mal meiden Sie Lokale, die in Verbindung mit dem organisierten Verbrechen stehen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Lorelei blinzelte. „Natürlich bin ich fremd in der Stadt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich so gut über die Mafia-Verbindungen informiert bin, wie ich es wohl sein sollte."

Olivia hob ihre Hand, winkte einem Kollegen zum Abschied, bevor sie sich wieder Lorelei zuwandte.

„Nun", meinte sie lächelnd. „In diesem Fall sollte ich mich wohl als Fremdenführer zur Verfügung stellen."

Lorelei hob in einer versucht lässigen Geste die Augenbrauen und fühlte tatsächlich wie errötete, wie sie – Lorelei Gilmore – rosa anlief.

In dem vergeblichen Versuch davon abzulenken, räusperte sie sich.

„Das wäre… darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen", murmelte sie, bevor sie zu Olivia aufsah, die sie belustigt musterte.

„Schön", meinte die Blonde dann, und mit einem Blick zu dem Kaffeeautomaten: „Es ist noch nicht zu spät für einen Richtigen, oder?"

Lorelei lächelte befreit. „Das ist es nie", versicherte sie der anderen.

„Aber ich muss Sie warnen", sagte Olivia. „Mein üblicher Stil weicht ein wenig von dem Café ab, das sie bereits kennen. Ich besuche in der Regel nicht ganz so… exklusive Etablissements."

Lorelei lachte. „Dann geht es Ihnen ja wie mir", freute sie sich. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, erinnerte mich das Ambiente viel zu sehr an eine Generation vor mir."

Olivia hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie hinausgingen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie dann und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, ich glaube meine Eltern wären auch eher für diesen Laden gewesen als ich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich im Treppenhaus befanden. „Mein Gott, ich rede auf einmal wie ein Teenager."

Lorelei kicherte, stoppte sich jedoch, als sie dies bemerkte. „Und dabei sind Sie… was… Polizistin?"

„Bundesagentin", antwortete Olivia und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, das hört sich aufregender an, als es ist."

Lorelei schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nun – das heute war definitiv aufregend genug für mich."

Sie traten auf die Straße, und Olivia führte Lorelei ohne Umschweife zu einem eleganten Wagen, der im Schatten eines Baumes parkte, und öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie zu Fremden ins Auto steigen dürfen", scherzte sie.

Lorelei gab vor, nachzudenken. „Nun – ich bin nicht sicher, was meine Tochter dazu sagen wird, aber ich denke, ich riskiere den Hausarrest."

„Oh." Olivia schluckte, bevor sie in ihren Sitz rutschte, es Lorelei gleichtat und sich anschnallte. „Sie sind also verheiratet?"

Lorelei warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sagen wir doch ‚Du' zueinander", schlug sie vor. „Meinen Namen kennst du ja schon."

Olivia lächelte, und manövrierte das Auto aus der stehenden Position auf die Fahrbahn.

„Und es ist ein hübscher Name", sagte sie dann. „Aber Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Lorelei seufzte. „Wann wird man aufhören, Frauen danach zu beurteilen, ob sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite haben?"

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das bin ich nicht, war ich auch nie. Ich bin alleinerziehend, aber meine Tochter ist schon erwachsen."

Olivia staunte. „Dann musst du ja als Kind schwanger geworden sein."

Lorelei prustete. „Also bitte." Sie runzelte die Stirn, überlegte. „Obwohl… eigentlich war ich das auch – ein Kind. Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, wer ich war oder was ich wollte."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ob ich es jetzt besser wüsste."

Olivia bremste ab, und parkte vorsichtig ein. „Wir sind da", verkündete sie, und nahm, sobald sie beide draußen waren, das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ist das nicht seltsam, dass man sich immer so fühlt, als stünde einem die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit noch bevor?"

Lorelei nickte. „Ohne dass sicher ist, um welche Wahrheit es sich handelt."

„Ja." Olivia blieb stehen, und deutete auf einen beleuchteten Eingang.

„Der beste Kaffee der Stadt. Und die besten Cocktails."

Lorelei seufzte auf. „Ich glaube, ich kann heute beides gebrauchen."

Vorsichtig, beinahe zögernd legte Olivia ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann sollst Du auch beides bekommen", flüsterte sie, so dass Lorelei es über die aufklingende Musik, die ihnen beim Eintreten entgegen klang, kaum verstehen konnte.

Und doch leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf, fühlte sie doch die Absicht hinter den Worten, empfingen die sanften, schmeichelnden Klänge und das warme Licht sie angenehm und einladend.

„Es ist wirklich schön", sagte Lorelei bewundernd, und drehte sich zu Olivia um. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Frau ein wenig größer war, als sie selbst, dass sie gezwungen war, zu ihr aufzusehen, so wie die andere auf Lorelei hinab sah.

„Das ist es, nicht wahr?"

Olivia wirkte auf einmal etwas unsicher. „Immer wenn ich weg von allem muss, wenn mir der Job zu… zu hart wird, dann versuche ich hier wieder ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Es stört dich doch nicht?"

„Was sollte mich stören?", fragte Lorelei verwirrt.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, dass… dass hier nur Frauen sind?"

Lorelei sah sich um und erst jetzt fiel es ihr auf, dass die andere recht hatte. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Olivia.

„Natürlich nicht", lächelte sie. „Warum sollte es mich stören?"

Olivia räusperte sich, deutete auf ein Schild über der Theke. „Lesbians have more fun", las Lorelei laut, und begegnete dann wieder Olivias Blick, tauchte in die wunderbaren, schrägen Augen.

„Warum sollte mich das stören?", fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern und legte den Kopf schief, griff nach einer ihrer dunklen Locken und zwirbelte diese zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Warum sollte es mich stören?", wiederholte sie, und diesmal erwiderte Olivia ihr Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Hand hob, und Lorelei sanft über die Wange strich.

„Das hatte ich gehofft", sagte sie. „Wirklich gehofft."

Ende

13


End file.
